


User Since [Podfic]

by paraka



Series: Howling Commandos HQ [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community - Freeform, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, all the tears, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To: PC (loyaltothedream@hushmail.com)<br/>From: Buck (bucky1956@yahoo.com)<br/>Subject: Report!<br/>Date: May 10, 2012</p><p>Phil — where the hell are you, man? Let us know if you're all right, or if there's anything we can do to help. HQ's freaking the fuck out.</p><p>A podfic of User Since by rageprufrock</p>
            </blockquote>





	User Since [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [User Since](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012337) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-User%20Since%20by%20rageprufrock-paraka.mp3) (25 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-User%20Since%20by%20rageprufrock-paraka.m4b) (18 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 0:30:45

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I read this story, I knew I had to podfic it; it was such a punch in the feels. As I was working on the editing last night [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/profile)[**susan_voight**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/) posted [a podfic of this story too](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1028369), if you want to check out their version.


End file.
